Because Of A Babe
by MauraRizzoli1
Summary: Jane calls Maura one night because she was the only person who knew her secret. They develop a deeper relationship and something more. Eventually Rizzles. Mostly based off of the T.V series but some stuff may be from the books by Tess Gerritsen. Sucky summary but good story! Rating may change as story goes on. Written from a challenge from The Author Challenger Muse! Genres changed
1. Ch 1: When My Heart Breaks

Hey you guys. Thanks for giving my story a chance. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jane's P.O.V

It was during the Rat woman case that I found out. At the time Maura was the only one who knew. She accidentally found out. He didn't. I wish I had told him sooner. He wouldn't have left and ended up dead because of me. Maura says it's not my fault, but in my heart I feel it is. Gabriel Dean is dead because of me. Of my inability to suck up the courage to tell him.

Four months ago, last week he died. I should be over this by now. But I won't ever be over it. I miss him. Nobody knows what really happened between us but Maura. She kind of has to know, for her to know my secret she has to know what happened.

It was during Christmas and we were gathered at Ma's House. Mikey and Frankie were here. I had gone upstairs to call Gabriel and tell him.

**Flashback**

_"This is Gabriel. I'm not available at the moment. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."_

_I waited for the beep and took a breath._

_"Hi, it's Jane," I began, "I have something important to tell you. I screwed up. It would be better to tell you this in person. Can you meet me at my apartment tomorrow around 7 p.m? See you then. Bye"_

_As I hung up I felt a little freer. I still had the daunting task of telling Gabriel. That would be the hard part._

But, I never got a chance to tell him.

**Flashback**

_Rizzoli, in my office now." Cavanaugh yells across the bullpen in my direction._

_When I get in his office Cavanaugh tells me to sit down._

_"You were close to Gabriel Dean right?"_

_"Yes" _

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but he was hit by a drunk driver this morning. He didn't make it. I'm sorry."_

As I heard that my life as I knew it and what I had planned came crashing down around me. It broke into a million unfixable pieces.

I had started to cry without realizing it, or at this point caring if my boss saw me like this. I was tired and the carefully placed walls had crumbled with the bad news I received. My boss tried to comfort me the best he could. When I stopped crying I said.

"Cavanaugh, I'm going to need some time off."

"Take all the time you need."

"More time than what I take right now. I'm going to need maternity leave."

"You know that's for people having babies right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be one of the people taking it. In about 6 months I'm going to be a mother. I'm pregnant. That's the only reason I was crying over Gabriel's death. He would have been a father…" I started but couldn't get any more words out of my mouth before I started crying again.

"Damn hormones." I thought before everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for finishing this chapter. Hold on for the next chapter. I may be a little off on any updating schedule. Updates depend on how heavy my homework load is during the week.

The little review button is calling you name! Press it and tell me what you think. Tell me the positive stuff. Tell me the negative stuff. Tell me what I need to work on and i will make sure to include it next time!

Sometimes inspirational quote that i will add at the bottom this chapter. Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order. -David Gerrold


	2. Ch 2: Heartbreak I May Never Get Over

Hey you guys. Thanks for giving my story a chance. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

I feel special. There is a person who read this story in the Isles of Man. Not sure where that is but thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own but put on my Christmas list! :)

Beta'd by RaiN-n-Rizzlesgal.

* * *

Chapter 2

Maura's P.O.V

My phone rang. I went to go answer it and see that it's Lieutenant Cavanaugh. I had wondered what it was about. I answer and hear,

"Doctor Isles, Jane fainted when she was talking to me in my office. I had told her something big and she just passed out. Will you come up here and check her out? I don't want her mad at me for calling an ambulance when she didn't need it."

I drop my phone and run up to the squad room.

When I get there Jane is laying on the floor. She looks so peaceful and I don't want to wake her up but I have to in order for me to be able to decide what is wrong with her. I grab the smelling salts from my bag and place them under her nose.

It takes a few minutes but she wakes up.

"Where am I?" She asks confused.

"Hey, your awake! We are in Cavanaugh's office and..." I start to tell her but she starts crying and mumbling something about him being gone.

"What is she talking about?" I ask Cavanaugh confused about who Jane was talking about.

"Dean got in a car accident and is gone." Cavanaugh explained quietly to me.

"Oh." I say quietly. "Did she tell you?"

"That she's pregnant? Yes."

"I'm right here, please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Jane requests, sadness tinting her voice, "Yes, i'm pregnant and my baby daddy is dead. He didn't know he was going to be a father. He never knew. It's my fault. Don't say it isn't. I told him to meet me at my apartment this morning. That's where he was probably headed. The only reason he was going to my apartment was because I was to scared to tell him over the phone. It seemed rude at the time to tell him he was going to be a father over the phone."

**Jane's P.O.V**

_"It seemed rude at the time to tell him he was going to be a father over the phone." I said._

I don't remember saying anything else because the world went black again.

* * *

Thanks for finishing this chapter. Hold on for the next chapter. I may be a little off on any updating schedule. Updates depend on how heavy my homework load is during the week.

The little review button is calling you name! Press it and tell me what you think. Tell me the positive stuff. Tell me the negative stuff. Tell me what I need to work on and i will make sure to include it next time! Just don't bad mouth my work. That's not very nice.

Sometimes inspirational quote that i will add at the bottom this and every chapter. I don't try to dance better than anyone else, I only try to dance better than myself. -Mikhail Baryshnikov


	3. Ch 3: No Matter How Much I Try

Hey you guys. Thanks for giving my story a chance. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

I feel special. There is a person who read this story in the Isles of Man. Not sure where that is but thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own but put on my Christmas list! :)

All mistakes are my own... If anyone would like to beta for me, just PM me. I don't bite. I may nibble but only if you smell like chocolate or fudge clusters. Plus it means I don't have to beg for someone to beta for me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jane's P.O.V

I wake up and smell a hospital. I hate the smell of hospitals. Brings back memories, memories of after I shot myself to take down bobby, every time I had encountered Hoyt, and after I got kidnapped by Dominic. Now I'm in here again. Don't know why but Maura will tell me.

I open my eyes and the first person I see isn't Maura, it's Addison.

"Where's Maura?

"She went to go take a shower and feed someone named bass. She said she wouldn't be too long.

"How long have i been asleep?"

"About 48 hours. The I.C.U doc was about to declare you comatose."

"Is my baby okay?"

"It is just fine. I did an Amnio when you came in. All the tests came back normal. There is nothing chromosomally wrong with your baby. The ultrasound was normal also. Would you like to know what you are having?"

"You can tell this early?"

"Not when i do an ultrasound but the Amnio test will tell if a baby has two x chromosomes or and x and a y."

"I don't really want to know right now but knowing my inability to sit and wait, and my hatred of surprises, i will probably want to know later and..." I hear the door open and i look towards the door and see Maura standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you're awake!" She says surprised.

"Thanks. How's is bass and Jo Friday?"

"Bass is fine and your mother has jo. How long have you been awake?"

"Only for about 5 minutes. On second thought Dr. Montgomery, I do want to know what I'm having. Told you I couldn't last very long."

"Okay. You are having…" Addison starts but her pager goes off. "Damn it. I will be back later if you still want to know Baby's a boy or girl. See you later. Get some rest." Addison leaves the room.

"I know I just slept for 48 hours but I'm kind of tired still. Do you mind if Baby and I rest?"

"Go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I will be here for everything."

"I love you Maura." I murmur before drifting back into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Thanks for hanging in with me. I set up a poll to see if you guys and gals think Jane should have a boy or girl. The one with the most votes will get chosen. Be thinking of cute baby names because the next poll will be names based on the gender voted on beforehand.

Sometimes inspirational quote/random stuff that i will add at the bottom this and every chapter: 92% of girls will die if Abercrombie and Fitch say it is uncool to breathe. Copy this to your profile if you are the 8% that is laughing your ass off at them.


	4. Ch 4: Surprises that no one saw coming

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got and all the fantastic ideas people gave me... Thank you krazyhippo66 for editing this for me! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Maura's P.O.V

"I love you" I hear Jane murmur as she falls asleep again.

Does she truly mean it or am I mistaking her murmurs for something else said.

"For being a detective, Jane, you are oblivious. I have been in love with you since we first became friends. I have no idea how you didn't realize it. I have been unintentionally blunt, to say the least. When you told me about Dean, I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt you, but I still didn't like him. Then when you shot my father for him, I knew you thought he was "the one". I had actually forgiven you for that earlier than I had let on. You were there for me every time I got into any kind of predicament, good or bad. You were there when we almost died in that reservoir, even though you almost didn't go. When Hoyt attacked us in the hospital, you were there, when I found out Ian was running from the law, when Dennis had tried to kill me, when Hope wanted to meet with me, you were there to pick me up, dust me off and help me feel better. You care about people more than you give yourself credit for. You are so good with TJ and the orphan we delivered at the spa. I was kind of surprised how well you were with them. No matter how much you don't believe in your ability to be mother. Besides, I will be there for you every step of the way. Forever and always."

I stand up and kiss her forehead. Then I turn around and see Casey in a wheelchair in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" I ask him

"Hear about what?"

"Never mind." I notice flowers in his lap and ask him "Do you want some alone time with Jane?

"No, you can stay if you want to." I grab Jane's chart and go sit on the chair in the corner of the room.

All her vitals looked fine and I see a copy of her ultrasound in there, but there were two different ultrasounds with her charts.

"Oh, my, god." I accidentally blurt out.

Casey looks up nervously and asks "What?"

"Nothing." I say and Casey goes back to looking at Jane. I flip through Jane's chart for the amnio results. I find them and see that there isn't anything chromosomally wrong with the babies. I wait to see what gender the babies are until Jane wakes up. I close Jane's chart and close my eyes, listening to what Casey was saying.

"… and I have always loved you. I should have let you in. I fucked up and I'm sorry. You wanted to help and I should have let you help. I saw how much you wanted to help and I didn't let you. I was conflicted on whether I would let you help or not. I was afraid, afraid that you," He pauses for a minute looking for the right words, "that you wouldn't love me if I was a quadriplegic. That you would leave me because I wouldn't be able to give you children, that you would think I was too burdensome for you to be able to handle. I love you Jane Rizzoli. Never forget that." And I hear Casey moving so I open my eyes in time to see him put the flowers on her nightstand and wheel himself out the door. He stops before he is completely out of the room and turns his wheelchair around so it faces towards me says, "Tell her I say congratulations on the bun in the oven." And wheels himself down the hall.

After a few seconds I hear a half mumbled "Is he gone?" from behind me.

I turn around surprised and see Jane awake. Jane sees her chart in my hand and says "Hey doc, am I going to be okay?"

"All your vitals look okay and the babies look like they are growing normally and" but Jane cuts me off saying " Why do you keep saying they and talk in plural when you talk about my baby."

I grab Jane's file, pull out her ultrasounds, and hand them to her. She looks at them and a look of doubt, followed by worry and then fear all crossed over her face. She slowly puts the ultrasounds down and looks up at me.

"How am I supposed to take care of two babies if I can't even remember to get groceries every week?"

"Jane, you know that I will always be here for you, just like you have with me…"

"Picking you up, dusting you off , and making you feel better. I woke up around that part."

"What else did you hear?"

"That my babies and I are in the middle of a complicated love triangle between you and Casey. By the way, are you ever going to tell me if I need to paint their room pink or blue?"

I open up Jane's chart, find the karyogram, and look down at the bottom.

"First of all, you won't be painting anything. The paint fumes are bad for the babies. Second of all, Tommy and Frankie are going to have to paint their rooms both colors. One of your babies is a girl and the other is a boy, both of which I can spoil, and will help you raise, no matter what you say, I will be there for them either as mamma or aunt Maura. I don't care which, well I kind of wish I was mamma, but I will be there for your babies."

"Get over here." Jane says.

"Are you okay?"

"Just get over here."

As I walk the four steps to get to Jane I'm worried. She has a mischievous grin on her face. I don't like the look in her eyes either. She sits up slowly and her face gets closer to mine. Her head raises as she presses her lips against mine. At that moment I hear the door open and gently break away from her. I look towards the door to see it was only Addison standing in the doorway.

"Hey, do you guys want me to come back later?"

"no, it's okay." I say.

"Did Maura already tell you what you're having?"

"why didn't you tell me I'm having twins?"Jane asked the redhead angrily.

"often, ob's don't see the second embryo until it's big, or they hear another heartbeat during an ultrasound. I didn't realize it until I got two different sets of chromosomes in the karyogram."

"so what caused Jane's fainting spells because there was nothing abnormal in her chart." I ask, hoping it isn't what I think it is.

"She has preeclampsia. In her case it is very, very mild, compared to how bad it usually is with twins. We wouldn't have caught it until it was much more serious. The fainting was just because you haven't been eating enough calories for all three of you. You are a police officer, correct?

"Detective with the homicide unit."

"with preeclampsia and twins, your pregnancy is very high risk. No field work. For now you can work on cases from headquarters and do interrogations. Be careful around chemicals in the morgue and the lab. Maura" she directs her gaze and words in my direction. " I trust you to kick Jane out when the chemicals may potentially harm her fetuses. You know what is hazardous to a growing fetus.

"so for the next 6 months I will only be working on cases from the precedent right?"

"for now. Soon you will have to go on maternity leave. With preeclampsia you will also have to change your eating habits and lifestyle big time. Maura gave me a detailed description of how you live. To keep your babies healthy and manage your preeclampsia. Obviously no coffee or alcohol. Eat healthier, more green vegetables, at least 9 glasses of water a day, less red meat, plenty of sleep, that means no more working for 3 days straight on a case with half an hour of sleep. Your babies can't take the amount of stress that you had before." Addison checks her watch and says "I gotta go, I have a surgery in a half an hour. When the IV finishes, you are free to be discharged. I will have a nurse bring in your discharge papers."

After Jane signed the papers and her drip finished we left. I pull my Prius around and take us to the Dirty Robber but instead of heading into the bar area like we usually do, we head to the restaurant area.

Once we are seated, I tell Jane, "You need to eat something. I know you didn't really eat at the hospital…" Jane cuts me off.

"The food is disgusting." Jane whines.

"Yes I know it's disgusting but you are whining like your children are going to. I can tell you really love them though"

"How?" Jane asks confused.

You were talking about them in your sleep. I could tell that you have a strong maternal bond with them already."

"Okay?" Jane says, confusion evident on her face.

The waitress comes by and takes our orders. When she leaves I look excitedly at Jane and ask "What are you going to name them?"

"I don't know. I have only known that there were two of them for less than 3 hours. I haven't been thinking about what to name them. I've been more worried about how I'm going to take care of two kids on my salary and work schedule. How am I supposed to work and spend time with them?" she pauses when our food comes.

While we eat we talk about random, insignificant things and cold cases. When we leave I drive us to my house and tell Jane, "I was wondering if you would move in with me?"

Jane pauses for a minute, looks at me surprised and says

"If you want me to. I could give my apartment to Tommy and TJ."

Angela comes flying in the door, grabs Jane and gives her famous 'Angela' hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital again?"

"How did you know?"

"The hospital bracelet around your wrist."

"Right. Guess I forgot to take that off. Ma, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You are going to be a grandmother."

Angela just stares at her shocked.


	5. Authors note

**My dear readers,**

**I am extremely sorry I have not been updating BOAB... I am at a dead end and have no idea where to take this story. I value your guys advice and opinions tremendously so if any of you readers out there in FanFic land have any ideas of where you want this story to go just PM me or create a guest review :) Thank you all so much and I am extremely sorry... **

**~Jenna**


End file.
